Cuddly Freshly Lovely
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Megatron had been challenged by Starscream and his clones for be in love with one Autobot for a month. Can Megatron get his love with Optimus Prime during that time?
1. If I Were You

**Cuddly Freshly Lovely  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Whoa! You want more Megs/OP pairing? I think yes because you've not read any recent M/OP stories previously, right? This story maybe heal your love-sick of that pairing.**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

There is one helicopter arrive at one place at Detroit city, transforming into the robot mode. Megatron is become more agrsssive when he see lots of organics such as humans and plants anywhere. He also see lots of machines that he can control them for destroy Earth.  
**These thing in front of me makes me sick. Humans and all the organics must be ruined in my hands. Only the machines can take over the world!**  
"Maybe you need my help if you're really want to fulfill your wish, Megatron,"  
"Starscream?"  
Actually, Starscream appears suddenly, floating on the air beside him.  
"Starscream, how much that I told you for not inteferent my scene!" scolded Megatron.  
"Oh...Megatron, you should not to say like that. As I'm your personal assittant and the second-in-command of the Decepticon, I'm sure you need my help for make your wish come true, Megatron," said Starscream.  
That scene makes Megatron attacking the seeker suddenly thus the seker is falling down to the ground. Then, he decide to shoot him but Starscream flying up to the sky and beating him for hit him.  
"You're ungrateful leader, Megatron! How dare you hit your own..." Starscream is only scolding Megatron but he don't know that Megatron is lefting him, transforming into the vehicle mode.

At the Decepticon base....  
Megatron is sitting on his chair, thinking of something. He think that everything that he done is useless at all. He want to try something new but what does he want right now?  
"Maybe you want our help to solve your problem, Master?" asked Lugnut suddenly.  
"How could you come here without my permission and disturb my free-time!" scolded Megatron.  
"Hey, maybe you need to get a holiday....Yeah...a holiday, vho knowz? HAHAHAHAHA..." said Blitzwing, random.  
"Until when I need to take of this..." sighed Megatron then ... "Can both of you get out from here before I kick both of you?!"  
Then, Lugnut and Blitzwing are rushing out from the place. Megatron is only thinking and thinking...

* * *

At the next day, Megatron is walking toward the end of the bank of one hill, then he looking over surounding as he want to find something that he need to find for. Then, he transforms into the vehicle mode and trying to search it...  
Until he see something that he like most, then he landing safely, transforming into the robot mode. He see Starscream and his clones are discussing of something.  
"I'm glad you're come here at last, Megatron," said Starscream, walking toward him.  
"This time, I need your help for getting me new idea for me," said Megatron.  
"But wait the minute! Does Megatron want to take an oppurtunity to us?" asked Skywarp.  
"I think yes, as he need to get us safely," said Ramjet, actually he think Megatron not trying to annoy them.  
'Yeah! Don't be the loser, cons!" said Thundercracker.  
"Listen here...I need your help to find something new for me as I need to get myself away from my worriness," said Megatron.  
"I'll fulfill your wish, Megatron...as long as you tell me what is the task that I need to solve," said Starscream.  
"Well...I want you to find one 'earth-game' that I can play as I can release my drive in better way,"  
"'Hey, you're look so hot here!" said Sunstorm.  
"Maybe I need to get myself before starting this day," said Thundercrakcer.  
"But I'm not ready yet," said Ramjet, actually he is ready.  
"Okay..." said Starscream, then he is thinking of something. "I got it, Megatron! All that you need to do is flirt any Autobot around the Earth and you need to get them in love with you for 1 month. After that, you need to break-up in front of us. That's all,"  
"Why must be an Autobot? Are you too enough for me?" asked Megatron.  
"Because...you need one Autobot to get you in safe condition, as I'm not suitable for you as your lover and you need someone as your mate, do you?"  
"Yeah, if one Autobot and one Decepticon are together...whoa!" said Slipstream.  
"But is it risky?" said Skywarp.  
"It is not risky if we're careful of it, idiot!" said Thundercracker.  
"Okay..okay...I'll accept the game, but I want to ask you something, which Autobot that I need to find with?"  
"Let me see," said Starscream, then he is lay up his hand to one area of the forest, at the same time, the Autobots are having the picnic.  
Then, he target his finger at one tree.  
"That is a tree, it cannot move like us, fools!" said Megatron.  
"I'm sorry, Megatron...I mean this.." said Starscream, then he target his finger toward Optimus Prime. He is helping Prowl finding firewood for their camp in two days.  
"You mean, that Autobot leader, Optimus Prime will be my mate?"  
"Yes, Megatron. Only that you need to do is flirt him and get him as your mate,"  
"I know that.."  
"But you need to remember, you need to break-up with him after one month,"  
Finally, all the jet-seekers are transforming into the jet mode and lefting him. Now, Megatron need to face this game alone...  
**Now, I need to get Optimus as mine....**

* * *

One week later, Megatron is in helicopter mode, in his way to the Autobot base, then he landing on the top floor of that building, transforming into the robot mode. He walking slowly as he don't want any Autobot notices of his presence. Then, he see Bumblebee and Sari are going out to enjoy themselves. When the bee is transforming into the vehicle mode and take her away, Megatron is transforming into the vehicle mode and flying to get after them. When he is become closer with that car.... he transforming into robot mode and stopping them. thus the car is transforming into the robot mode too.  
"What are you want to do with me, Decepticon?' scolded the bee, shooting him, but Megatron finally avoiding it.  
"Bumblebee, you need to be careful. Maybe he want to harm you," said Sari.  
"Get out from here, Sari. I don't want you injured here,"  
Sari is running away from the scene while Megatron is getting after her and grabbing her. She is struggling for being released.  
"Let her go, you Decepticons!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Listen here, Autobot. I doesn't mean to hurt both of you," said Megatron.  
"What? But why are you trying to find us and trying to attack us?"  
Then, Megatron is put Sari down to the ground and Bumblebee grabbing her safely.  
"Listen, you Autobot... you're Bumblebee, right?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah...but why are you want to see me?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Usually you want to get after me, but why not this time?" asked Sari.  
"I have something that I need to tell you..." said Megatron.  
"Will you help me to get closer with your leader?" asked him again,  
"Help you to get closer with Prime? I think not. You're our enemy. We cannot help you!" said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, you're always get me and the Autobots in big trouble with your own dirty plan," said Sari.  
"This time, I'm not. I need your help for me as I need to meet with your Prime...as I want to see him..." said Megatron.  
"Okay..we'll help you...but in one condition, are you want to make us in trouble after your wish fulfilled?" asked Bumblebee.  
Megatron is only laughing him. "Of course not. That's too rude if we ruin somebot that helped us,"  
"Now, you need to follow us if you want to be with Prime," said Sari.  
"Okay, do it right now!"  
Then, both of these Transformers are transforming into their vehicle mode and lefting the place quickly.

* * *

A few moments later, Bumblebee and Sari are arrive at the Autobot base, they're walking slowly and...  
"Bumblebee, Sari ,where are both of you go recently?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're...we're..." said Bumblebee,doesn't know of his answer to his leader.  
"Actually, Bumblebee took me into one music-shop and he bought me one music player," said Sari.  
"Okay, I know that. Next time, you need to get my permission first before you going out somewhere. I think Megatron want to take you as his mate soon," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, that's not funny!' said Bumblebee.  
"Optimus, actually I have something that I want to tell you," said Sari.  
"What is that, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime, then he knees down to let her to whisper something.  
"There is one Transformers to see me? Tell him, see me next time, I'm busy right now," said the Autobot leader.  
"He want to see you right now," said Sari.  
"But I've told you that..."  
Then, Sari is taking out one piece of cloth and she running around his head and covering around his optical thus he cannot see everything.  
"Sari, what are you doing? Please take it off from my head now!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"I'm sorry, big guy. You need to meet that Transformers if you want to see this world again," said Sari.  
"Come on, bossbot. You need to see him right now," said Bumblebee, pulling his hand out from the base to the outside.  
At the same time, Megatron is waiting for Optimus Prime, he looks like wearing a costume. I mean, start from the head to toe covered with lots of boxes with one Autobot symbol at the middle. Only two holes at one box which it placed on his head so he can see though everything.  
**Where are you going right now, Autobots? Are you want to trick me?  
**"Okay, here he come," said Bumblebee suddenly, pulling Optimus Prime toward Megatron.  
"Bumblebee,are we arrive to the guest that you mentioned for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You're arrived at last,"  
Then, Sari get her up to Optimus Prime and take off that cloth thus he can see again but...  
"What are these Autobot doing here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, actually this Autobot want to be in your team, like us," said Bumblebee.  
"He looks friendly with us thus we want to take him to you," said Sari.  
"Okay..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Nice to meet you, Optimus Prime," said Megatron, in strange voice and laying down his hand to him.  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
"I'm...."  
Megatron looks very nervous for telling his name but Bumblebee whispers for telling the truth.  
"I'm Megatron....I mean, Mevvatron,"  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop laughing.  
"You're so funny, Mevvatron..." Then, Optimus Prime is lefting the place at all.  
"Prime, wait! This meeting is not over yet!" said Bumblebee, but it's too late.  
"Just ignore him, Bumblebee. I know that he hates me," said Megatron.  
"But I think you need to show your own identity, not appearing this image like this, with some nonsense boxes..." said Sari.  
"Enough! Enough! After this, I don't want to wear this wierd thing anymore!"  
"Okay...okay..."  
Actually, Optimus Prime knew that 'guest' that Bumblebee and Sari mentioned was Megatron....

* * *

Hour 1730, at one highway to Detroit city...  
Bumblebee and Sari are waiting for something. Then, there are one SWAT truck and two jet are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Bumblebee, why are we need to come here?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Actually, we have something that we want to do but we cannot take to do it," said Bumblebee.  
"However, this thing must solve as soon as possible as Megatron wants to..." said Sari, then she covering her mouth with her hand, the real secret is exposed!  
"You say, Megatron asked both of you for what?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe he want to trick both of you. So, don't trying to beat the 'bee-hive'," said Jetstorm.  
"What does it mean? How are you know that sentences?" asked Bumblebee.  
"It mean, we cannot finding trouble with something. We learnt it from you, Sari," said Jetstorm.  
"I see.." said Sari.  
"So, what are you waiting for, guys? We need to break this bridge hurry!" said Bumblebee.  
Then, Bulkhead is runing toward that bridge in front of him and jumping one times thus it starts to break into the half thus he look very panic.  
"Bulkhead, you need to run toward here!" screamed Sari.  
That sentences makes Bulkhead shocked and he running toward them quickly, luckily he safe.  
"Are you okay, Bulkhead?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm okay. But why does Megatron asked you to break that bridge?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Yeah, there is must be a reason for this," said Jetfire.  
Then, there is one fire truck arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. He shocked when he see the bridge that he need to across divided into half.  
"Since when this bridge broken?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"A few hours ago. So, we cannot return to Detroit now," said Jetstorm.  
"Oh no, brother! We cannot return to Detroit! We're dead!" screamed Jetfire.  
"Listen here, team. I know you're can't wait for return to Detroit but we need something that we need to go home," said Optimus Prime.  
"But what about that thing?" asked Sari.  
"Thing of what?"  
Then, there is one helicopter arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime take out his axe and starts attacking Megatron but Bumblebee stopping him.  
"Bumblebee, we don't need Megatron for helping us! He is our enemy!" said Optimus Prime.  
"But I'm really want to help you, Prime," said Megatron.  
"What?"  
Then, Megatron is looking over surrounding then he see there is one big tree beside him thus he take out his swords and cut down that tree thus he slicing it until it looks flat as it used as the bridge. Then, Bulkhead trying to place that 'bridge' between the two bank thus the Autobots can across the wide river.  
"Okay, your problem had been solved at last. Anything that you want to say?" asked Megatron.  
"Thanks," said Bumblebee, then Optimus Prime covering his mouth.  
"No thanks, Megatron. But I'm so shocked of your behaviour previously," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's nothing that I hide from you, Prime. I'm just do my own role," said Megatron.  
"Okay, Megatron. Let's go for our activity,"  
"Bossbot, I can't take of this anymore. I'm want to get some fuel. Please!" said Bumblebee.  
"What does happen to Bumblebee, Prime?" asked Megatron.  
"Actually, he need some fuel..." said Optimus Prime. "See? You and Sari always get enjoy without you don't know that you're run out of fuel. Sari, you need to care after your friend after this,"  
"Okay, big guy..." said Sari.  
"That's okay, Prime. I think I'm also need the fuel too," said Megatron.  
"Petrol or diesel?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Emm...Kerosene!"  
"Kerosene not be sold at the petrol station. You need to buy at oil factory,"  
"Oh, Prime! Whatever you want to say, your Bumblebee need his fuel. You better get hurry!"  
Then, all the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and across the bridge. Not forget Megatron.

During their way to return to Detroit, Bumblebee in vehicle mode with Sari inside...she take out one compact disc and she insert it into the music player. The one song is playing.

_You seem to find the dark  
When everything is bright  
You look for all that's wrong  
Instead of all that's right  
Does it feel good to you  
To rain on my parade  
You never say a word  
Unless it's to complain  
It's driving me insane_

Then....  
"Stop here! I want to get some rest!" said Megatron, landing safely, transforming into the robot mode.  
Then, Optimus Prime brakes suddenly, transforming into the robot mode. "Why are you want to stop suddenly, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, we're so hungry now. Can we keep this move on?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I think Bumblebee and the others can keep your own move. Let me here with Megatron,'  
"Okay, bossbot!"  
All the Autobots are lefting them there.

_If I were you  
Holding the world right in my hands  
The first thing I'd do  
Is thank the stars for all that I have  
If I were you_

"Prime, I want to tell you something," said Megatron.  
"What is that?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing..." Megatron blushes.  
"I think you hiding something from me,"  
"I say, nothing..."  
"Don't deny it, Megatron..." Then, Optimus Prime walking toward him and placing his hand at his cheek. "You love me, right?"  
Megatron is little shocked. **Oh no, Prime! You know what am I keep for...**

_Look what's around you now  
More than you ever dreamed  
Have you forgotten  
Just how hard it used to be  
So what's it going to take  
For you to realize  
That it all could go away  
In one blink of an eye  
It happens all the time_

"Megatron?" That sentences makes the Decepticon tyrant realised something.  
"What are you thinking for, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing..." said Megatron. "But you're seems read my drive yourself,"  
"So, you think I'm such a clever-bot, right?"

_If I were you  
Holding the world right in my hands  
The first thing I'd do  
Is thanks the stars above  
Tell the ones I love  
That I do_

"Then, I need to tell that you're don't want to ruin us after you helped us, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"No, Optimus..." said Megatron. "But I'm really to know who you are and I'm really want to get some infomation from you,"  
"Well...you don't want to trick me this time,"  
"I'm not to trick you, Prime!"

_Yeah if I were you  
Whoa, yeah if I were you  
If I were you, whoa  
Yeah if I were you_

_So what's it going to take?  
For you to realize  
It all could go away,  
In one blink of an eye  
It happens all the time!_

"Megatron, you need to remember that I'm an Autobot leader and you're the Decepticon leader. If we're getting friends...I think something will happen to us," said Optimus Prime.  
"Me too," said Megatron. "If any Decepticon knows that I'm get bond with an Autobot, maybe..."  
"I know that, Megatron. Don't be upset,"  
"But you know that I'm very solitude since I'm become a leader of the Decepticon...as I'm too cruel for everything..."  
"But I'm sure you want to make a difference, right, Megatron?"  
"Yeah, Prime..."

_If I were you  
Holding the world right in my hands  
The first thing I'd do  
Is thank the stars above  
Tell the ones I love  
Take a breath and enjoy the view  
Live the life that I wanted to  
If I were you  
If I were you  
If I were you!_

"Okay, Megatron. I think my team is waiting for me. So, I'm just want to say 'goodbye' ," said Optimus Prime, then he transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting him.  
Now, Megatron is alone once again. He transforming into the vehicle mode, and lefting the scene.

* * *

That night...  
Megatron is getting after his computer to communicate with Bumblebee. When the computer from the Autobot base is online...  
"What do you want for, Megatron?" whispered Bumblebee, from his computer.  
"Please keep quiet! I don't want any Autobot knows it!" whispered Megatron.  
'Okay. I'm sorry,"  
"So, what's about our next plan?'  
"Plan of what?"  
"Plan to get me with your Prime!"  
"I know it! At the next day, I want to show you something. But you need to keep this secret or the Decepticon will not trust you,"  
"Just say it, Autobot! I want to hear it!"  
"Okay...okay... I think our next plan are..."  
At the same time, Shockwave is walking toward him. "Does anything that I need to do, Megatron?"  
Megatron is shut down that computer after he hear that voice. "Nothing, Shockwave. You can go now,"  
"Okay..." Then, Shockwave lefting the place. Megatron is still comunicating with Bumblebee via live-video.

At the same time, Blitzwing and Lugnut are walknig around the forest to find something."  
"Our mazter lookz very different zince he zcolded uz previously, you remember?" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Maybe he want to get himself in recharge. That's why he behaved like that," said Lugnut.  
"But you don't know that he had hiding zomething from uz?"  
"I'm not sure of this. But Megatron still don't have any intention to betray us. That's all,"  
Then, Shockwave is rushing toward them. "Hey, anything that you're talking for?"  
"You're a pieze of zlag! You alvays inteferent our talk!" scolded Blitzwing.  
"But I'm not sure az you vant to dizcuzz zomething," said him, icy.  
"I don't care what are you talking about now. But I want to know what does happen to Megatron right now," said Lugnut.  
"I heard that Megatron had communicate with..." said Shockwave, then he mutes for a while when Megatron is looking over them. Thus they're lefting the place quickly.

* * *

At the next day....  
Bumblebee is walking toward Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, come here!" whispered Bumblebee.  
"What are you want to talk to me, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, after this there is one guest want to come to our home. We need some preparation to.."  
"You say that 'guest' that came to me want to come here again?"  
"No, bossbot... actually..." Then, the bee is whispering something to his leader.  
"You better to take him to this base but makesure he don't want to ruin us,"  
"Okay, bossbot,"  
Then, Bumblebee is rushing toward the others.  
"So, does our plan working, Bumblebee?" asked Sari.  
"It's already in control," said Bumblebee, thumbs up.  
"Hey, do you have something to greet the guest according the Earth culture?" asked him again.  
"Yes, when there is one guest come to our house, he need to greet to indicate that the guest is coming and..." said Sari.  
"And then, we need to serve him politely," said Jetstorm.  
"Don't hurting him," said Jetfire.  
"I know it! Let's go to see him now!" Then, Bumblebee is transforming into the vehicle mode and take her away.

* * *

A few hours later...  
The helicopter is arrive in front of the wall of the base, transforming into the robot mode. Then, he need to hide or the Autobots notices him!  
Then....  
"You want to meet with Prime, right?" asked Jetfire suddenly.  
"But before you want to meet him, you need to.." said Jetstorm.  
"Enough! Listen here! I want to see Prime not you!' said Megatron.  
After that, Bumblebee and Sari are coming toward them.  
"Okay, we calling Prime to come here. You need to stay," said Bumblebee, then he rushing to the basedoor.  
"Bossbot! Bossbot! Your guest is coming!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"I think Prime is out," said Jetfire.  
"No way! The basedoor is unlocked," said Jetstorm.  
"We need to press this alarm to open the door," Sari is walking to the doorbell and pressing it. Then....  
The door is open. Prowl and Jazz are there.  
"Sari, what are you doing with entering to this door?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually, there is one guest coming here," said Sari, then Megatron is walking toward them.  
"Sari, how could you bring Megatron to our home?" said Jazz, shocked.  
Then, Ratchet is looking toward them and... "Primus, does Megatron want to ruin us this time?" Then ,he walking toward them and....


	2. Fallin' for You

Then, Ratchet is walking toward them and....  
"Sari, you don't know that Megatron will take us down?" scolded Ratchet.  
"No, Ratchet. Megatron is really want to meet Prime, that's why he come here," said Sari.  
"I'm really want to see Prime," said Megatron.  
'But I'm not believe you as you want to ruin us soon," said Ratchet.  
"What does Megatron say is right," said Optimus Prime, walking toward them.  
"Prime, you want to depend with our own enemy like him?" asked Prowl.  
"No, but he is really want to meet me,"  
"Really?" asked Jazz. Megatron nodding his head slowly.  
"Okay, kids. After this, we've something that we need to attend for as we must contact with the other Autobot in Cybertron there," said Ratchet then he is lefting them.  
"Wait the minute. I think we need to take Megatron there too," said Bumblebee.  
"That's okay, Bumblebee. I'm not an Autobot like you," said Megatron.  
"But why are you not want to follow us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Because..I...I....I need to meet my Decepticons!" said Megatron.  
"No need to meet the Decepticon, Megatron. We need to get hurry," Optimus Prime is pulling his hand and drag him into one room.  
When all the Autobots are arrive at that room, Megatron is pulling Bumblebee and whispering something. "Am I need to do something there?"  
"Maybe you need to hide under the table for a minute," said Bumbelebee.  
"And you know what? This is my first time I'm walking here and I don't know what should I do right now,"  
"Don't be panic. I can help you,"  
"What are you talking for? You need to get hurry right now," said Optimus Prime.  
'Okay, bossbot," Then, Bumblebee is walking toward him, following with Megatron.

* * *

In that room, all the Autobots are standing opposite one main computer while Megatron is hiding in one machine closet as he is not involved in this case.  
"Ratchet, can we involve Megatron here? I think he is 'drown' in that closet," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay, Prime. But you need to tell him that he need to keep his behaviour here," said Ratchet.  
Then, Optimus Prime is opening that closet and Megatron is walking out from it.  
"Listen here, Megatron. You need to keep your behaviour from making a havoc there. I don't want all the bots scolding me," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay..okay..." sighed Megatron, then he lefting him, following with Optimus Prime.  
Back to that room, all the Autobots are welcoming Megatron politely as Sari teached them.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Megatron.  
"Just looking over us. Maybe it can help you," said Bumblebee.  
"You also can talking of something as you not allowed to make a havoc here," said Jetfire.  
"Or Prime will kick you out," said Jetstorm.  
"I know," sighed Megatron again...  
After that, Bumblebee and the jet-twins are walking toward Ratchet.  
"Kids, I need Megatron to fix this machine. Maybe it's run out of the current," said Ratchet.  
"DocBot...can we fix it at all? Please..." said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, we can help him too.. Please..." said the jet-twins.  
"Allright..allright...but do it carefully. I don't want both of you get the terrible accident after this," said Ratchet, then he lefting them. Bumblebee is looking over Megatron and he thumbs up to him.  
And Megatron replying it, smirks. But he is still looking over surounding....

* * *

That night,  
The seekers and his clones are ready for destroying one side of Detroit city. They're shooting every side of that city until it burnt and ruin in flash.  
"Hey, Megatron! Why are you not want to ruin everything out here? You can do it as long as you want for!" said Starscream.  
"We can take over the world easily!" said Thundercrakcer.  
"Yeah, you hate it, right?" asked Ramjet, actually he say does Megatron like it.  
"Enough! Enough! All of you, get out from my mind before I''ll..." scolded Megatron, then he lefting the place. The seekers and his clones are laughing him.

* * *

At the next day,Megatron is waiting for something. He looks very excited to meet Optimus Prime as he didn't meet him for a long time. Then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Prowl, Jazz and Sari are rushing there.  
"Okay, Autobots. What are you want to do today?" asked Megatron.  
"Actually, I want to go to memory-shop," said Optimus Prime.  
"Memory-shop? I never heard that words,"  
"The store of the memory chip and hard drives.,"  
"Prime, can we go to get a fuel first? I'm really hungry," said Bumblebee.  
"Okay, Bumblebee. You can get the fuel first while Megatron and I want to memory-shop," said Optimus Prime.  
"So ,you don't want to keep after us?" asked Sari.  
"Of course I am, Sari. But I need to take Megatron to memory-shop first,"  
"And we need to be careful of him, Prime. We don't know what does he intent for to us," said Prowl.  
"Transform and roll out!"  
All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting the scene, following by Megatron.

At the memory-shop...  
Optimus Prime is getting one new hard drive and he checking on it with his scanner.  
"What are you looking for, Prime?" asked Megatron.  
"I'm looking after this new drive," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, what is the best thing that you like for?"  
"This drive can keep 2600 gigabytes as we can remember all things that we reminded before. It also provided with anti-virus software thus we can't get the 'diseases' and glitches during we use it,"  
"I see...". "Maybe you can give it one to me,"  
"You need to buy to yourself, Megatron," Then, Optimus Prime is lefting him at all. Megatron is running after him.

A few moments later...  
"Prime, are you sure that this place is interesting?" asked Megatron.  
"Never try, never know," said Optimus Prime, pulling his hand to the scene.  
That time, all the Autobots, including Sari are sleeping due to waiting for them for a long time.  
"Hey, Autobots! Get up!" screamed Megatron, knocking Bumblebee's head.  
"Hey, why are you hitting my head? It hurts," said Bumblebee.  
"Megatron, you cannot to do this to my friend. You need to treat them politely,' said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay...okay..."  
"Allright, what am I want to treat you for a 'oil-time' (the tea-time for a robots) this time?"  
All the Autobots are whispering something to him. Then, Megatron hear it thus he looking over surounding thus he target his cannon to someone. When Optimus Prime noticing something...  
"Megatron, why are you want to kill that human?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You say that you want a red-oil, right?" asked Megatron.  
"Next time, you need to ask me first if you're really want to get a fuel,"  
"That's why we don't need to take Megatron here. We think he cannot control his behaviour in this public place," said Prowl.  
"You say what?" asked Megatron.

A few hours later..at one park in Detroit city....  
Bumblebee is in vehicle mode, take Sari in drift-circuit. Jetfire and Jetstorm are playing a badminton with Prowl and Jazz while Bulkhead is getting his time to draw a landscape. Megatron and Optimus Prime are looking after them.  
"Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"What?" asked Megatron.  
"I want to ask you, why since previously, you're always want to get closer with me?"  
"I don't know why ,but I feel something..."

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

"Optimus, I'm not sure why am I falling in love with you but..I prefer how do you control yourself to.." said Megatron.  
"For what?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Being a leader with your own team is not easy as you think for,"

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

"But I want to ask you why if we want to get a date, we need to get all these bots here? Is that not interesting?" asked Megatron.  
"I have some reason why am I did that," said Optimus Prime.  
"Tell it, Prime,"  
"If I haven't take them out, they're feel bored. They're think I'm not a good leader if I don't take them out as I have a date with you,"  
"So, you think you take them out so nothing that can..."  
"Yes, I don't want they're thinking bad of our relationship...."  
"I see.."

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

"Okay, okay, Prime. I knew why are you take them here? But..."  
"But what, Megatron?"  
"Can we have something date else, just for two?"  
"You want that? What if I give you this?" Optimus Prime is teasing Megatron with placing his hand to his cheek.  
"You want to slap me, Prime?" Megaron replying his hit to his lover. They're laughing together.

Then, they're wake up from their position and they're walking along the way to the car-circuit.  
"Prime, no wonder the Autobots can be a disciplined bots then the Decepticons," said Megatron.  
"But that's nothing if they're behave like a..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, can you come here?" asked Bumblebee. Then, Optimus Prime is walking toward him.  
"What are you want else, Bumblebee?"  
"Bossbot, we're run out of oil once again. Can we get the fuel during we go home?"  
"That's okay, Bumblebee. But we need to wait until the sun is almost sunset,"  
Bumblebee is walking away from them. Those leaders are talking again.  
"Megatron, I know that you want to be a great leader like me..." said Optimus Prime.  
"How do you know that?" asked Megatron.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

"I know it more about you, Megatron. I'm not lying," said Optimus Prime... "But.."  
"But what?" asked Megatron.  
"I don't want to go out with the cannon-handed Decepticon,"  
That sentences makes Megatron trying to hide his cannon but he failed.  
"But I want to defend you,"  
"Defend me from what? You're like to hit everyone, right?"  
"Ohh...that's too bad.."

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

"Bossbot, let's go home. We're really run out of oil," said Bumblebee.  
"Okay, team. Let's roll out home," said Optimus Prime, then he transforming into the vehicle mode following the other Autobots and Megatron.

Hour 2000, Autobot base.  
All the Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Prime, I need you to come here," said Ratchet.  
All of them are go to their room while Optimus Prime is meet Ratchet.  
"Why are you want to meet me, Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, are you sure that Megatron doesn't want to ruin you down?" asked Ratchet.  
"Why? You think he wants to trick us?"  
"Not that. I'm just remind you. You're a commander here. You need to be careful as there are lots of enemy around you,"  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah...and I need to repair this machine during you going out with them..."  
Then, Optimus Prime is lefting him into his room.  
He is thinking of Megatron. He is in crush with him.

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

"Megatron... now I want to say that....I love you...."  
His optical is closen slowly....

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

* * *

That night, Megatron is standing at one bank of the forest. He is thinking of his next day....  
**Optimus, I hope that you're still know that I'm very love you....**  
Then, he see his Decepticons are running over him thus he avoiding himself thus they're falling altogether.  
"Why are you looking very strange today?" scolded Megatron.  
"We're not strange. But you're feel strange," said Shockwave.  
"I don't understand what do you say but you don't know what am I doing here?"  
"Az long as you don't tell uz vhat happen to you, ve're ztill behave like thiz!" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"You need to get rid of your drive from the Autobot scum!" said Lugnut.  
That sentences makes Megatron shoots all of them with his cannon thus he lefting the place, transforming into the vehicle mode.  
**I can't take of this anymore. The Decepticons makes me feel uncomfort with me. They're not understanding of my mind!**

Since after that, Megatron decides to go to the Autobot base then he hiding at one huge bush behind the base, and loking over them. He see Optimus Prime is look very happy with his Autobots. otherwise him with the Decepticons. Sometimes, he walking out there to see what happen to them. But no one Autobot want to get near with him as he is too fierce to them....  
He is alone...no one loves Megatron.....  
except Optimus Prime.....he is very faithful to Megatron to be his true friend....and his lover.....  
"Prime?" asked Megatron.  
"Remember of this, Megatron. We cannot reach the sky as high as you can. But you can reach the dream as high as you can. You know it," said Optimus Prime.  
Megatron shaking his head. "I don't know, Prime,"  
"I mean, nothing that we can't do unless we trying until we're successful to do it,"  
"You want to teach me of that?"  
"Yeah..."  
Then, Optimus Prime is walking away from Megatron. he is alone again, looking over the sky.

* * *

One day...When Megatron is communicate with the Autobots via video...  
Shockwave is shocked of his way to speak on the computer thus he is rushing to Lugnut and Blitzwing.  
"Hey, vhat are you ruzhing for?" asked Blitzwing, icy.  
"You don't know that our leader is having a bond with one Autobot," said Shockwave.  
"I know it! Megatron had a date with the Autobot scum and he don't tell us of it! We need to teach him!" said Lugnut, then he want to hit his leader but Shockwave and Blitzwing are stopping him.  
"You can't do that! Vhat happen if our leader knowz of your vord?" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"But you don't know what is supposed to be as the..."  
"What are you talking of me, Decepticons?" asked Megatron suddenly thus they're walking away from him.  
**I think the Decepticons are know of my work...maybe I need to tell them,...but when the time is come.....**

* * *

At the next day....  
Megatron is meet with Optimus Prime at one place in Detroit city.  
"Optimus, what are you doing here?" asked Megatron.  
"I'm getting my new drive for my own work," said Optimus Prime.  
"It seems that you're working too hard, right, Prime?"  
"Not that, Megatron....Okay, I want to treat you some oil. Do you want it?"  
"That's right, Prime. I like it,"  
They're moving toward the nearby petrol station in vehicle mode thus they're get some fuel. Then, they're moving into one place, transforming into the vehicle mode.  
"Megatron, you have anything that you want to talk to me?' asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah...as I become in love with you, all the Decepticons are very doubtful of me, They're think I'm not a good leader for them." said Megatron.  
"I know you have one big problem...."  
"Yeah, Prime. I don't know how much long that I want to keep this secret..."  
"You need to explain to them what happen to you. Maybe they'll understanding you,"  
"I think not, Prime. Some of the Decepticons are hate Autobots,"  
"Hmm...That's a difficult task that I need to solve...."

"Bossbot, what are you doing here? Ratchet asked you to go home," said Bumblebee suddenly.  
"Okay, Megatron. I need to go home first," said Optimus Prime. Both of them are transforming into the vehicle mode...Megatron is feel alone again.....

* * *

Since after that, Megatron thinks that his life is empty without Optimus Prime. He looks worrying of him and he is really want to meet him thus he transforming into the vehicle mode to the Autobot base and he arrive there at last, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Megatron, what are you ding here tonight?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, actually I want to tell you something," said Megatron.  
"Tell me what? Can you tell it tomorrow?"  
"I can't take this, Prime. I want to tell you now,"  
"Just tell it but you need get faster. Ratchet is waiting for me,"  
"Okay...I...I...."  
"Talk it!""  
"I....I can't tell you, Prime,"  
"Megatron, what happen to you until you can't tell this to me?"  
"I don't know what am I should start to tell this but I..."  
"It seems you need some rest. Okay, I go home first. We meet again tomorrow,"  
Optimus Prime is walking toward the base. Megatron is looking over him ,then he slaping his head when he realised he is gone.  
**Prime...I don't want to tell this...but it's too important to you....**

* * *

At the next day, Optimus Prime in vehicle mode is arrive at one beach, transforming into the vehicle mode. He see Megaron is loking over the sea.  
"Megatron, why do you want to see me in this moment?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, I've done one thing. The thing that changed your life," said Megatron.  
"I don't understand of this. Can you repeat this again,"  
Then, there are five jets are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Now, you're arrive right at the time, Megatron," said Starscream.  
"Hey, are you really excited of this?" said Slipstream.  
"Just a bit...as I have a good moment out there," said Megatron.  
"Hey, what are you looking for, Prime? Come here," said Starscream, then Optimus Prime is looking toward them.  
"Megatron, why are they involve in this date?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Now, all thing that you need to do is fulfill this game and finish it now," said Starscream.  
"Prime...actually I want to ask you something....actually....since our first date.....until now.....is planned by Starscream and his clones, They're challenged me for take part in their game to be in love with an Autobot," said Megatron.  
"Megatron, why are you....Listen here, Starscream. You didn't kidding, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm not kidding, also they are, right, my clones?" asked Starscream.  
"Yeah!" said all of the clones, except Ramjet which he say not.  
All the seekers and Megatron are laughing Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader is hurted.


	3. How You Love Me Now?

"Listen here, Prime. We did this game for Megatron to test you whether you're in love with him or not. We challenged him to flirt you in one month starts from last month. That's all," said Starscream.  
"But why am I choosen?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Because...you're too easily to be tricken by us," said Thundercracker, then all of the seekers are laughing him.  
"Megatron, tell me what is happen to me," said Optimus Prime.  
'Actually, I've promised with them to play a game with these seekers... thus I need to fulfill their promise....so I do it.." said Megatron.  
"From now...I want you to forget me at all. I don't have anything to love you, Prime. Just nothing," said him again.  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime wants to cry. " How dare you hurting me like this!"  
"Who hurting who, Prime?" asked Starscream,. "Now, it's over. You can go home now..Go.."  
"And you're the winner, Megatron. We're salute to you," said Sunstorm.  
"Now, what can I get for this game after this?" asked Megatron.  
"You can get all of us back as the member of the Decepticons. That's all..."  
All the Decepticons are laughing. Optimus Prime is transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting them. Megatron is trying to get after him but...  
"Listen here, Megatron. You don't have to meet with him again. Everything is become to normal..." said Starscream.  
Megatron feels dissatisfied of his lover. **Prime, I'm sorry for breaking-up with you but....**

* * *

That night, all the Decepticons are arrive at the forest and destryonig everything that they want. The trees, houses, factories and everything that they see, they want to destroy.  
Not forget Megatron. He is make an order to the Decepticons to destrot the city but...he feels something wrong with him. He think that everything is wrong with him thus....he screaming loudly and transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting all of them. That makes the Decepticons are shocked of him.

At the dark sky...Megatron in vehicle mode is flying without any plan to go...he think of his previous action that hurted his lover....he don't know what else he want to say unless....  
Prime, please forgive me for this...I don't know that you're hurted of me....I know I was wrong...please forgive me, Prime....  
Suddenly..., there is one lightning coming over him thu he shocked and he falling down to the ground, transforming into the robot mode. Now, he cannot fly anymore. He walking slowly as he feels some pain on his leg. And then....he see....  
"Prime?" Megatron see Optimus Prime is standing behind him thus he is looking backward but Optimus Prime is not there. He is shocked. Then he see his shadow again and get after him while his lover is lefting him.  
"Prime! Prime! Come back here! I want to tell you something!" screamed Megatron, running after him but he just arrive at one empty space.  
"Prime! Prime!" Then, Megatron see Optimus Prime is standing opposite him and he is running toward him but sudddenly that space is arounded by fire and he cannot escape. Optimus Prime is disappered slowly.  
"Prime!!!! What I've done to you? Please for give me, Prime!!! Prime!!!!!" screamed Megatron.

Then, Megatron is wake up from his fainted condition. He was dreaming. Then, something is tapping his shoulder. He shocked.  
"What are you doing out here, Megatron?" asked Prowl.  
"Hey, you're lok so pale. Are you dreamt of something?" asked Jazz.  
"I..I...I dreamt of Prime...He..." said Megatron.  
"That's nothing that you can worried of him. Follow us," Prowl and Jazz are walking toward one place and Megatron is following after them. Finally, they're arrive at one place.  
And then, Megatron shocked when he see all the Autobots are crowding around something.  
"What happen to them?"  
Then, he looking closer over them and he see.....  
Optimus Prime is dead! Megatron screams hysterially.

At the next day, Megatron is awake. He was dreaming of two different dreams. He feels that he need to apology to Optimus Prime due to his deed thus he transforming into the vehicle mode to the Autobot base.  
He searching Optimus Prime somewhere but he is not there. He is very worrying of him. He wants to meet him for the last time.  
"You want to see Prime, Megatron?" asked Jetfire.  
"You need to ask us where is him right now," said Jetstorm.  
"Okay, Autobots. Where is Prime?" asked Megatron.  
'He's gone," said Jetfire.  
"He lefted us forever," said Jetstorm.  
"You know what was happen to him?" asked Megatron.  
"I don't know," said both of them.  
That scene makes Megatron is rushing out from the base, transforming into the vehicle mode....

At one park in Detroit city....  
The helicopter is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Bumblebee and Sari are rushing toward him.  
"Bumblebee, why are you not tell me that Prime is lefted you ever?" scolded Megatron.  
"We're don't know about it and we decide to keep this secret from you," said Bumblebee.  
"yeah, we don't want to hurt you," said Sari.  
"Listen here, Optimus is in big trouble thus I need to apology to him. I want you to find him until you got him!" said Megatron.  
"Have you go to the base once again?' asked Sari.  
"I went there...,.but he's gone,"  
"You better go there again and find Ratchet. Maybe he can help you," said Bumblebee.  
Then, Megatron is transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting them.

A few moments later, the helicopter is arrive at the Autobot base, transforming into the robot mode. Megatron is trying to find Optimus Prime and apology to him.  
"What else do you want from us with come here at this time?" asked Ratchet. Megatron is looking over him."  
"Have you see Prime?' asked Megatron.  
"You want to see Prime? Sorry to say. Actually, he is gone and lefting us as he, Prowl and Jazz are went to somewhere and he didn't tell us where he go,"  
"I'm realy want to se him! I've hurted him and I want to apology to him as I want to get him back!"  
"Find him yourself. We don't want to inteferent with the Decepticon like you,"  
That scene makes Megatron feels frusted. Now, he need to see Optimus Prime as soon as possible. He transforming into the vehicle mode and going to the place that they have got a date.

At the one memory-shop....  
Megatron is arived there and he need to see his lover but he is not there. He frusted once again.  
**Prime, please forgive me. This is all my fault....**

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_Megatron is looking outside of Sari's room. He see Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetfire and Jetstorm are discussing something.  
"Okay, you want to hear three words of love?" asked Sari.  
"I want it!" screamed all of them.  
"Okay...the first words that I want to say is...CUDDLY,"  
"Cuddly? What does it mean?" asked Bumblebee.  
"It mean, we hugged someone and it's so soft," said Sari.  
"You mean, this?" asked Bulkhead, then he cuddling Bumblebee tightly until he can'y breathe.  
"It's hurts, Bulkhead! Can you release it right now?" scolded the bee.  
"Sorry..." sighed Bulkhead.  
"The second words is...FRESHLY," said Sari.  
"Fresh?" asked Megatron suddenly. All the Autobots noticing him.  
"Megatron, what are you doing? Come here to hear it more,"  
"Sorry, human child. I don't want to hear your nonsense talk," Then, Megatron is still hiding outside of her room.  
"I continue. Freshly means everything that we have is new and still new. That's all," said Sari.  
"Ohh..." All the Autobots are surprised.  
"The third word is...LOVELY,"  
"I know! We're loving each other!" screamed the jet-twins, hugging each other.  
"Yeah, right...right.... Lovely is...show your love to someone,"  
"It's so hot..." said Jetstorm.  
"If we practicing this tips, of course you can get your own true love, it called 'LOVE HEAVEN'," said Sari._**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

"Prime," said Megatron. That makes Optimus Prime is looking over him.  
"Megatron, please...I don't want hear anything from you," said Optimus Prime, lefting him.  
"Prime, I want to apology to you. I was wrong that time. I don't know that I've..."  
"Okay, Megatron. Enough. I don't want to hear anything from your own evil heart anymore. Okay? I want to go home first,"  
Optimus Prime is lefting him at all. Megatron feels something that happen to him at first time. Megatron is crying......  
**Prime....please forgive me......**

* * *

At the next day....  
Megatron is sitting on the ground, sulked. Bumblebee and Sari are rushing toward him.  
"Why are you look moody?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Prime don't want to see me. He knew that I've tricked him," said Megatron.  
"Next time, don't be involved in nonsense date. Or this thing could happen," said Sari.  
"But I want Prime back!""  
"Okay..." said Sari, then she standing on his lap. "I'll give you one more chance. If you're failed to get your Prime, sorry, I can't help you anymore. You've learnt everything from us, right?"  
"Yeah..." said Megatron. "This time, I'll do the best for get my Prime...."

A few hours later....  
Optimus Prime is walking along the park. Bumblebee in vehicle mode take Sari following with Bulkhead, Jetfire and Jetstorm, teasing one another.  
"Hey, what are you look very excited about?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, there is one concert will be held at one hall. You need to come there," said Bumblebee.  
"Sorry, Bumblebee. I'm very busy,"  
"But that concert is a tribute to you, Optimus," said Sari.  
"Really? The tribute for me?"  
"Come on, Prime. We're sure you love it, right, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"yeah, you're right, brother," said Jetstorm.  
"Okay...okay..."  
Optimus Prime is following after them while Prowl and Jazz are walking after him.  
"Prime, I'm sure you're very proud of this," said Prowl.  
"Of course you are, you dig?" asked Jazz.

Then, all of them are walking into that hall, and Optimus Prime is the lastest one to walk in to. When he arrive at the hall, nothing that happen in there.  
"What's going on here? Why nothing happen?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, there is one music is playing.

_You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?_

_Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you_

"Then, Optimus Prime notices that some light flashes toward him. And he see...  
"Megatron?' He see Megatron is standing over there, waiting for his lover.  
"Prime,..." said Megatron, then he walking toward him. "Please forgive me..."

_Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now_

"What do you say? You want to apology to me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Please, Prime. I don't know that I was wrong. Please forgive me... Please..." said Megatron.  
"I know that you'll hurting me again,"  
"I swear to not hurting you, Prime,"  
"Really?"  
"I swear, in the name of Primus!"  
"Don't joking to me, Megatron. You're never faith of our Primus..."  
"But yes for this time!"

_Save  
Save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight_

_Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you_

"Really?" asked Optimus Prime, then he walking away from him.  
"Prime," said Megatron, then he mutes for a while...  
"What now?"  
"I want to tell you something...I...."  
"Come on. What do you want to talk to me,"  
"Prime....actually.....I love you..."  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime walking toward him. "Can you repeat it once again?"  
"I love you, Prime. I'm really loving you,"

_Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now_

Optimus Prime is lefting him.  
"Prime, wait!" screamed Megatron ,then he see there is a yellow car (Bumblebee) is rushing toward him, then Megatron knees down and he pick up something from that car then he wake up and....  
"Prime, I want to tell you whether you hate it or not..."  
'I don't want to hear anything from you," said Optimus Prime.

_Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sun rises here  
There's no more you and I_

"Prime, before you go out...I want to ask oyu..and this is my last words to say to you today...." said Megatron. Then, he walking toward Optimus Prime and he knees down opposite him and showing one ring as big as tyre....  
"Will you be my mate forever?" asked him. Optimus Prime is shocked.  
"You want to propose me as your mate?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Please, Prime. This is my final way to get you back,"

_How can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now_

Finally, Optimus Prime grabbing that ring and he wearing it. "I will, Megatron,"  
That sentences makes there is screamed echoing from that hall and the light is switches on. All the Autobots are watched that proposal.  
"What does it mean?" asked Megatron.  
"Now, you have got your lover, right?" asked Sari.  
"Well...I think everything is over. Lets' go home,"

Finally, all the Autobots are walking out from that hall follwonig that couples....

And of course Megatron and Optimus Prime.....getting married....

The End.

Moral Value: Love is not for game. It's a fate for completing our life.

**A/N: Did you know that this story is based from one Malay movie entitled 'Syurga Cinta' (Love Heaven in English)?**

**Okay, nothing to say unless I hope you enjoying it. Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
